Endrance
|-|Endrance = |-|Macha = Summary Endrance is the Demon Palace arena champion, eventual member of Project G.U. and the Epitaph User of the Avatar Macha, The Temptress, initially infected by AIDA, which was drawn to him for his obsession with Mia, Haseo frees him from the influence of AIDA, which causes him to seal himself in ice, eventually being convinced by Haseo to side with him and later becoming obsessed with Haseo, fighting alongside him against AIDA and Cubia Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B, 2-B with Macha | Low 7-B, 2-B with Macha and AIDA «Mia» | At least 2-B Name: Endrance, Kaoru Ichinose Origin: .hack//G.U. Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human, Blade Brandier, Epitaph User, AIDA-PC Powers and Abilities: |-|Base = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Healing, Resurrection, Power Nullification (via Seal, Banish, Beast Awakening and Rengeki), Mind Manipulation (via Charm and Confusion), Curse Manipulation (via Curse and Voodoo), Poison Manipulation (via Poison and Venom), Sleep Manipulation (via Sleep and Siesta), Life Manipulation (via Nil Theft, Nil Abduct), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Paralysis Inducement (via Paralysis, Shackle and Rengeki), Durability Negation (via Nil Defile and Nil Encroach), Damage Reduction, Transformation, True Flight, Death Manipulation (Attacks from Avatars are instantly lethal to normal PCs), Data Manipulation (via Data Drain and Area Hacking), Pocket Reality Manipulation (via Avatar Space), Time Manipulation (via Avatar Space), Energy Projection (via Macha), Reality Warping (via Data Drain), Information Manipulation (via Data Drain), Absorption (via Data Drain), Invisibility (Avatars are invisible to normal people), Intangibility (Avatars cannot be interacted with by normal people), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm AIDA and other Avatars with Macha), Existence Erasure (via Data Drain), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Death Manipulation, Time Manipulation (All Epitaph users can move in Avatar Space while everything else is frozen), Empathic Manipulation (Resisted the effects of the AIDA server) |-|AIDA-PC = All previous abilities, Summoning (Can summon AIDA using Mia), Possession (via summoned AIDA) Attack Potency: Small City level, Multiverse level with Macha (Can damage Skeith) | Small City level, Multiverse level with Macha and AIDA «Mia» | At least Multiverse level (Can damage Cubia's core) Speed: Supersonic+ (Comparable to Haseo), Unknown with Macha Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small City Class, Multiversal with Macha | Small City Class, Multiversal with Macha and AIDA «Mia» | At least Multiversal Durability: Small City level, Multiverse level with Macha (Can take hits from Skeith) | Small City level, Multiverse level with Macha and AIDA «Mia» | At least Multiverse level (Can take hits from Cubia) Stamina: Very High (Can fight through the Forest of Pain, which is 100 floors long), possibly Limitless with Macha Range: Standard melee range with Blades, higher with Magic and Items, Multiversal with Data Drain and Avatar Space. Standard Equipment: Items, various Blades Intelligence: Above Average (Endrance was capable of convincing and betraying Sakaki) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Macha: As an Epitaph User, Endrance has the ability to summon the Avatar Macha at will, doing so makes him invisible and intangible to any Non-Epitaph User, Non-AIDA PCs along with freezing time for those outside of Avatar Space. * AIDA «Mia»: Grants Endrance in his AIDA-PC form the ability to summon and command other AIDA. * Data Drain: Macha turns upside down and opens the giant rose that forms her lower body revealing a large cannon-like bracelet which fires a blast that absorbs and destroys the targets data. * Avatar Space: A pocket reality that all Epitaph Users can freely enter, doing so freezes time for all those outside of it. *'Rengeki:' A technique that freezes the opponent in place, preventing them from using any abilities while Endrance attacks them. Weaknesses: Endrance is cold towards everyone except Haseo, who he is obsessed with, his AIDA-PC form is completely obsessed with AIDA «Mia». Key: Base | AIDA-PC | Fight with Cubia Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Curse Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Life Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Death Users Category:Data Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Information Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Summoners Category:Possession Users Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Dot Hack Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2